


Oneshots zu Robin und Guy

by Arctic_Wolf



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/pseuds/Arctic_Wolf
Summary: Es handelt sich hier um eine Sammlung von Oneshots zu Robin und Guy, die nicht miteinander verbunden sind. Das heißt, jede Geschichte steht für sich allein. Ggf. werden noch mehr dazu kommen.





	1. Aber das Rotkehlchen ist immer noch der schönste Vogel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Gisborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Gisborne/gifts).



**Widmung:** Ich widme diese Oneshot-Sammlung Lady Gisborne, die meine Liebe für dieses Pairing teilt und mir mit ihren Fanfiktions immer wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert. Darüber hinaus war sie es, die mich dazu motiviert hat endlich mal wieder selber etwas online zu stellen.

 **Vorwort:** Es soll vorweg erwähnt werden, dass die beiden Oneshots nicht miteinander in Verbindung stehen. Es handelt sich um separate Geschichten. Ggf. werden noch mehr dazu kommen.

 **Vorwort zu dem ersten Oneshot:** Ich habe Robin zu Gunsten dieser FF ein paar Jahre älter gemacht und ebenso Guy. Als Archer zur Welt kam war Robin schließlich erst neun und Guy bereits vierzehn. Das heißt sie können zu Lebzeiten von Robins Mutter maximal sieben und zwölf gewesen sein. In dieser Geschichte sind sie aber bereits neun und vierzehn Jahre alt. Also so wie in der Folge „Bad Blood“, bzw. „Dunkles Vermächtnis“. Ach ja und Robin ist in dieser FF leider ein bisschen vorurteilbehaftet was Franzosen betrifft, da ich irgendwie erklären musste, weshalb Guy von Anfang an so einen schweren Stand bei ihm hat.

 

 

**  Aber das Rotkehlchen ist immer noch der schönste Vogel **

 

„ICH WILL ABER NICHT!“, schrie ein gerade mal neun Jahre alter Robin, als ihm seine Mutter ein weinrotes Wams überzog.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an. Das ist ein Geschenk von Lady Ghislaine. Es kam mit der Einladung. Sie wäre sicherlich gekränkt, wenn du es nicht zum Bankett trügest.“ Sir Roger of Gisborne war erst vor wenigen Tagen in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt, weil er vom Tod seines Vaters erfahren hatte und nun dessen Erbe antreten sollte. Die letzten siebzehn Jahre hatte er in Frankreich verbracht, um die territorialen Ansprüche der englischen Krone zu schützen. In dieser Zeit hatte er auch seine Gemahlin Lady Ghislaine kennen gelernt. Die beiden hatten zwei Kinder. Einen Sohn namens Guy und eine Tochter namens Isabella. Auf Grund ihrer französischen Herkunft hatten weder die beiden Kinder, noch Ghislaine einen leichten Stand in der Grafschaft Huntington. Roger hoffte, dass ein Bankett ihnen helfen würde, sich in der Gesellschaft zu etablieren und hatte daher alle Personen mit Rang und Namen nach Gisborne Manor eingeladen. Unter anderem auch den Earl of Locksley, samt seiner Familie.

„Ist mir doch egal! Es ist mir viel zu groß und es sieht aus wie ein Kleid“, empörte sich Robin.

„Ach so ein Unsinn“, entgegnete seine Mutter die vor ihm kniete und das Wams etwas zurechtzog. „Vielleicht ist es ein wenig zu lang, aber...“

Bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende bringen konnte ging die Tür zu Robins Zimmer auf und sein Vater erschien im Türrahmen. „Seid ihr so weit? Thornton wartet bereits mit der Kutsche.“

„Dann wird er sich wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen, denn dein Sohn weigert sich das Wams zu tragen, welches ihm Lady Ghislaine geschenkt hat.“

„Ich sehe darin aus wie ein Mädchen! Vater, sag du doch auch etwas“, bettelte Robin, wobei er hilfesuchend zu Malcolm hinüber sah. Dieser mustere überrascht seinen Sohn, der mit seinem schulterlangem Haar, dem kindlichen Gesicht und dem knöchellangem Wams tatsächlich ein wenig weibisch aussah. Er wollte schon den Mund öffnen, um den Jungen beizupflichten, aber dann begegnete er dem drohenden Blick seiner Frau. Er schluckte schwer.

„Unsinn“, meinte er stattdessen mit einer wegwerfenden Handgestik. „Bereite deiner Mutter nicht immer solche Scherereien.“

Bei diesen Worten verzog Robin schmollend das Gesicht. „IHR SEID GEMEIN! IHR SEID BEIDE SO GEMEIN!“ Wütend stampfte er aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter in die Halle. Seine Mutter erhob sich aus ihrer knienden Position, wobei sie leicht ins Schwanken geriet. Malcolm eilte sofort an ihre Seite, um sie zu stützen. Ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand hatte sich in den letzten Wochen zunehmend verschlechtert und selbst die Heilerin Mathilda schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, daran etwas änder zu können. „Geht es dir gut? Wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst, sollten wir vielleicht doch lieber hier bleiben.“

„Unsinn! Es geht mir ausgezeichnet“, behauptet die Lady of Locksley, während sie ihr Kleid glatt strich. Ihre Haut wirkte aschfahl und schlaff, aber Malcolm wusste wie halsstarrig seine Frau sein konnte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte: „Robin ist manchmal so stur und jähzornig.“

„Ich frag mich von wem er das wohl hat“, neckte Malcolm sie, während er ihr erwartungsvoll seinen Arm entgegenhielt. „Wollen wir meine Liebe?“ Mit einem Lächeln hakte sie sich bei ihm unter.

Die ganze Kutschfahrt über wisch Robin verärgert den Blicken seiner Eltern aus und starrte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, aus dem kleinen Fenster. „Schau doch nicht so finster drein. Es wird dir sicherlich gefallen. Lady Ghislaine hat auch einen Sohn. Er ist zwar ein paar Jahre älter als du, aber ihr werdet euch sicherlich gut verstehen.“

„Ich will nicht zu diesem blöden Bankett“, grummelte Robin und zupfte an dem Wams. Der Stoff kratzte, was ihn nur noch gereizter machte. So ein blödes Geschenk. Er hatte keine Lust auf das Bankett und noch weniger den Sohn dieser Lady Ghislaine kennen zu lernen. Er hätte viel lieber mit den anderen Dorfjungen am Staudamm gespielt.

„Warum denn nicht?“ 

„Ich mag keine Froschschenkel essen!“

„Froschschenkel? Was redest du denn da?“, fragte seine Mutter verwirrt, mit gewölbter Stirn und leicht gekräuselter Nase.

„Franzosen essen Frösche“, erwiderte Robin und verschränkte mürrisch die Arme vor der Brust.

„So ein Unsinn. Wer erzählt denn so etwas?“, amüsierte sich seine Mutter, wobei ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte.

„Nun ja, Unrecht hat der Junge da nicht“, meinte Malcolm mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Überrascht wandte sie sich ihrem Mann zu. „Wie bitte? Ihr beiden wollt mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen.“ Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Robins gemurmeltes „Und Franzosen essen doch Frösche“, ging im Rumpeln der Kutschräder unter.

Das Bankett stellte sich als genauso langweilig heraus, wie Robin es sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine Eltern unterhielten sich mit den anderen Adligen über Dinge, von denen er nichts verstand und seine einzige Aufgabe bestand darin gerade zu sitzen und die Erwachsenen nicht zu stören. Na ja, wenigstens gab es keine Froschschenkel zu essen. Missmutig schob Robin die Erbsen auf seinem Teller zur Seite. Auch nicht viel besser als Froschschenkel. Er mochte keine Erbsen. Gelangweilt hob er seinen Blick vom Teller und stellte fest, dass der Sohn dieser Froschfresser, ihn schon wieder anstarrte. Das tat er den ganzen Abend schon, als hätte Robin irgendetwas im Gesicht. Gewiss lag es an diesem blöden Wams! Es sah einfach lächerlich an ihm aus! Er hatte doch gesagt, dass es viel zu groß war!

Robin, der sich durch die Blicke des anderen Jungen herabgewürdigt fühlte, zog eine Grimasse, als seine Eltern nicht hinsahen. Als Reaktion darauf erhielt er lediglich eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. So ein Blödmann. Der hielt sich bestimmt für etwas Besseres. Möglichst unauffällig schaufelte er eine Erbse auf seinen Löffel und schleuderte sie in die Richtung des anderen Jungen. Dummer Weise landete sie jedoch im Weinkelch von Lady Gisborne, woraufhin sich alle Blicke plötzlich auf Robin richteten.

„Wo sind deine Manieren?“, zischte sein Vater und riss ihm den Löffel aus der Hand. „Verzeihung, ich weiß nicht was in Robin gefahren ist“, entschuldigte er sich bei ihrer Gastgeberin und eine leichte Röte stahl sich auf seine Wangen.

„Mais non, Ihr braucht Eusch nischt entschuldigen. So sind Kinder aben“, meinte Ghislaine beschwichtigend.

„Isabella, Guy, mag einer von euch beiden unseren kleinen Gast ein wenig hier auf Gisborne Manor herumführen. Das ist gewiss spannender, als mit uns älteren Herrschaften die ganze Zeit am Tisch zu sitzen“, fügte der Hausherr wohlwollend hinzu.

„Ich mach’s!“, brachte Guy übereifrig hervor und erhob sich vom Tisch.

Oh, so ein widerlicher Schleimer, dachte Robin voll Verachtung.

„Soll ich dir unsere Ställe zeigen?“

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss.“ Malcolm und seine Gemahlin warfen ihrem Sohn einen strengen Seitenblick zu. Er schien es regelrecht darauf anzulegen sie vor ihren Gastgebern bloßzustellen.

Demonstrativ lustlos folgte Robin dem anderen Jungen in den Hinterhof zu den Ställen.

„Mein Vater sagt, Gisborne Manor befindet sich schon seit vielen Generationen in unserer Familie. Unsere Ahnenreihe reicht weit zurück. Wir sollen sogar königliches Blut in unserer Linie haben.“

Robins Missfallen wuchs. Der Blödmann war nicht nur ein Schleimer, sondern auch ein furchtbarer Angeber. Na großartig!

„Ein König namens Ine, nein halt, Inus... oder war es Ina?“, Guy geriet ein wenig ins Stocken, da er sich mit dem Namen nicht mehr so sicher war, versuchte jedoch diesen Fauxpas eilig zu überspielen. „Wie dem auch sei, mein Vater meint, dass er Wessex zu dem gemacht hat was es heute ist.“

//Und das wäre?//, fragte sich Robin mental, doch er wollte sich keine Blöße geben, indem er seine Unwissenheit demonstrierte und hielt daher lieber den Mund.

Schon wieder starrte der andere Junge ihn so komisch an. Vielleicht hatte er mit irgendeiner ehrerbietigen Reaktion gerechnet, wie ein erstauntes //OH!//, oder ein begeistertes // _Der_ König Ine?//, aber darauf konnte er lange warten. Robin wusste noch nicht mal wer dieser Ine, oder Inus sein sollte. Vermutlich hatte sich dieser Angeber das ohnehin alles nur ausgedacht. Es interessierte Robin auch nicht. Er kannte noch nicht mal seine eigene Ahnenreihe, dafür aber jeden Bauern in Locksley und Umgebung! Was ihm auch weitaus sinnvoller erschien, als die Namen von irgendwelchen Toten auswendig zu lernen.

Auf einmal wirkte Guy verlegen. Vielleicht weil Robin ihm demonstrativ die kalte Schulter zeigte und noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Gut so! Robin mochte ihn nicht! Ein typischer Franzose eben. Auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter, wenigstens die Worte nicht so merkwürdig aussprach.

„Also...“, Guy klang auf einmal etwas kleinlaut. „Dein Name lautet Robin?“

Was für eine dumme Frage. Es war ja nicht so, als hätten seine Eltern ihn nicht vorgestellt und beim Bankett war sein Name mehrmals gefallen „J-a-a-a“, antwortete er daher gedehnt langsam, als würde er an dem Verstand des anderen Jungen zweifeln.

„Wie der Vogel?“

Diese Frage warf Robin ein wenig aus der Bahn. Ein widerwilliges „ja“, kam ihm über die Lippen. Er befürchtete irgendeine spöttische Bemerkung. Wäre er wenigstens nach einem Greifvogel benannt gewesen, so gäbe es keinen Spielraum für fiese Hänseleien, aber nein es musste ein dummes, wehrloses Rotkehlchen sein.

„Ich finde das Rotkehlchen ist der schönste Vogel.“

Robin musterte den anderen Jungen aus dem Augenwinkel. Was für eine merkwürdige Bemerkung. Darüber hinaus zweifelte er an ihrem Wahrheitsgehalt. „Und was ist mit Adlern?“, wandte er aus diesem Grund ein, während sein Blick gen Boden gerichtet war und sich seine Schuhspitze in die Erde bohrte.

Sie waren an den Ställen angelangt. Guy griff nach dem Torriegel.

„Adler sind imposant, aber doch sehr einfarbig“, entgegnete er mit einem Schulterzucken.

Hm... gut zugegeben, wenn man es so betrachtete. In der Regel waren sie einfach braun. Aber trotzdem! Es gab doch weit aus schönere Vögel, als ein schlichtes Rotkehlchen. „Und was ist mit Pfauen?“

„Zu pompös.“

„Reiher?“

„Mit diesen Stelzenbeinen? Wohl kaum. Argh, der verdammte Riegel klemmt!“

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln sah Robin zu Guy auf. Das ganze entwickelte sich zu einem Spiel. „Eine Nachtigall.“

„Hast du jemals eine gesehen? Es gibt einen Grund weshalb diese Vögel eher für ihren Gesang, als für ihr Gefieder berühmt sind.“

„Hm... ein Schwan.“

„Schwäne sehen einfach aus wie zu groß geratene Enten.“ Guy rüttelte am rostigen Riegel.

Robin lachte. „Eisvögel.“

„Zugeben, das sind schöne Tiere, aber das Rotkehlchen ist immer noch der schönste Vogel. HA!“, er hatte es geschafft. Das Tor öffnete sich. Selbstzufrieden sah er in Robins Richtung, der nach diesem kleinen Dialog schon etwas wohlgestimmter war.

„Du bist lustig“, meinte er und drängte sich an Guy vorbei in die Stallung.

Guy öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen schloss ihn aber wieder. Er war sich nicht sicher ob das ein Kompliment, oder eine Beleidigung sein sollte. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz: „Wenn du magst, darfst du mein Pferd streicheln. Es ist der Rappe dort drüben. Sein Name lautet Balthasar. Äh, natürlich nur wenn du keine Angst hast. Ich meine, du musst das Pferd natürlich nicht streicheln.“

„Wieso sollte ich Angst haben?“, Robin sah Guy so an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Ich habe selber ein Pferd. Mein Vater ist schließlich der Earl of Huntington, falls es dir entgangen ist. Ich stamme vielleicht nicht von irgendeinem König Ine, oder Inus ab, aber ich bin auch adlig. Nicht das ich mir etwas darauf einbilden würde“, schnaubte Robin abfällig.

„Nein, ich... ja, natürlich. Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Ich meinte ja nur... Also was ich sagen wollte war...“

„Schon gut“, unterbrach Robin gönnerhaft sein Gestotter. Dieser Guy sagte wirklich merkwürdige Dinge. Aber das lag bestimmt daran, dass er zur Hälfte Franzose war. Die Franzosen waren eben anders.

Robin schritt auf die Stallung zu und betrachtete Guys Rappen. Es handelte sich um ein wirklich gewaltiges Pferd. Viel größer und kräftiger als sein eigenes daheim. Andächtig streichelte Robin über die Nüstern des Tieres.

Schon wieder spürte er Guys Blick auf sich ruhen. Mit einem Schnaufen verdrehte er die Augen. „Warum starrst du mich eigentlich die ganze Zeit so an? Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Ich starre nicht“, behauptete Guy und wandte hastig sein Haupt in eine andere Richtung. „Tust du wohl! Die ganze Zeit schon“, beharrte Robin und musterte den anderen Jungen, der mindestens zwei Köpfe größer war als er selbst, aber durch seine in sich gekehrte Körperhaltung beinahe unscheinbar wirkte. Ein dunkler Haarmopp umrahmte sein Gesicht. Er schien verlegen zu sein.

„Ich finde nur..., dein Name passt zu dir.“

„Wie?“, irritiert ließ Robin vom Kaltblut ab.

Guy schien sich innerlich zu sammeln. Er nahm seine Schultern nach hinten, reckte sein Kinn hervor und baute sich in seiner vollen Größe vor Robin auf. Jetzt wirkte er auf einmal alles andere als unscheinbar. Etwas eingeschüchtert stellte Robin fest, dass der Junge die Fäuste ballte und ihn mit ernster Mine fixierte. War er sauer? Aber warum? Hatte Robin irgendetwas Falsches gesagt? Wollte er sich etwa mit ihm prügeln? Pah! Das sollte er nur versuchen! Robin konnte sich wehren. Doch anstatt das der Junge ihm eine verpasste, beugte er sich auf einmal vor und küsste Robin auf den Mund. Dieser wusste erst einmal gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er schaute vollkommen konfus drein. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss gewesen. Nichts Leidenschaftliches. Eher ein schüchternes Berühren der Lippen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz war es Robins erster Kuss. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich aus seiner Starre löste.

„WAS SOLL DAS?“, begehrte er auf und fuhr sich angeekelt mit seinem Ärmel über den Mund. Hatte Guy ihn gerade wirklich geküsst? Warum hatte er das getan? Sagte man so jemandem in Frankreich, //hey, lass uns Freunde sein//? Hier zu Lande tat man das auf jeden Fall nicht!

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU?“

Guy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wisch vor Robin zurück. Er senkte seinen Kopf und schrumpfte wieder in sich zusammen. Das war offenbar nicht die Reaktion mit der er gerechnet hatte.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS?“

„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass ich dich gern mag.“

„Das du mich gern magst? Und deswegen küsst du mich?“, fragte Robin pikiert. Er entnahm den Worten, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Art Freundschaftsangebot gehandelt haben musste. Robin verzog angewidert das Gesicht. //Die spinnen doch, die Franzosen!//

„DU KENNST MICH NOCH NICHT EINMAL!“, begehrte er auf.

„Das brauche ich auch nicht. Du bist das schönste Mädchen das ich je gesehen habe. Und du stammst ebenso wie ich aus einer wohlhabenden Familie. Deswegen ist es nur verständlich...“

„Mädchen? MÄDCHEN? ICH BIN EIN JUNGE!“

Guy erbleichte. „Wie?“, seine Stimme klang auf einmal heiser.

„Ich...bin...ein...Junge“, brachte Robin gedehnt langsam hervor und stierte ihn dabei bitterböse an.

Noch immer musterte Guy ihn ungläubig. „Aber du siehst nicht aus wie ein Junge und wieso trägst du ein Kleid?“, fragte er beinahe vorwurfsvoll. Als wäre es Robins Schuld, dass er ihn geküsst hatte.

Nun platzte Robin der Kragen! „DAS IST KEIN KLEID! DAS IST DAS BLÖDE WAMS, DAS DEINE BLÖDE MUTTER MIR GESCHICKT HAT UND DAS MEINE ELTERN MICH GEWZUNGEN HABEN ZU TRAGEN!“ Sein Kopf lief puterrot an und er stampfte wütend auf den Boden. Aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm wurden die Pferde in den Stallungen unruhig.

„He, nimm das zurück! Meine Mutter ist nicht blöde!“

„Ist sie sehr wohl, wenn sie zu blöd ist mir ein Wams in meiner Größe zu schicken!“

„Woher soll sie bitteschön deine genauen Maße kennen? Vermutlich hat sie den Dorfschneidern danach gefragt! Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, wenn es dir zu groß ist! Warum bist du nicht zum Schneider gegangen, um es kürzen zu lassen? Oder ist deine Familie zu arm um sich so etwas leisten zu können?“, entgegnete Guy nun ebenfalls verstimmt und mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme, da er seine eigene Beschämung überspielen wollte.

„Und du würdest auch ohne dieses Wams wie ein Mädchen aussehen! Also ist es weder meine Schuld, noch die meiner Mutter! Es ist alleine deine Schuld!“, harschte er ihn an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging einfach.

„ICH HASSE DICH!“, rief Robin ihm nach und rannte ohne seinen Eltern Bescheid zu geben, zurück nach Locksley. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchten Augen. NEIN, er würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen! Er war schließlich kein weinerliches Mädchen! Er war ein Junge!

Als er zu Hause eintraf, öffnete ihm Miss Thornton die Tür. „Master Robin?“, fragte sie etwas verdattert. „Ich hatte Euch nicht so früh zurückerwartet. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Hof schweifen, aber nirgendwo war die Kutsche zu sehen. „Wo sind Eure Eltern?“

Robin gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern drängte sich einfach an ihr vorbei und lief hinunter in die verlassene Küche. Dort nahm er ein rostiges Messer von der Anrichte und schnitt sich kurzerhand die Haare ab. Anschließend riss er das verfluchte Wams in tausend Fetzen. Als seine Eltern nur wenig später in Locksley Manor eintrafen, gab es erst einmal ein großes Donnerwetter. Nicht nur weil Robin sich beim Gastmahl unmöglich verhalten hatte, sondern auch weil er einfach so weggelaufen war und offenbar den Sohn ihrer Gastgeber gekränkt hatte. Guy hatte ihn laut seinen Eltern als verzogenes Balg bezeichnet und dafür musste es schließlich einen Grund geben. Sie zogen noch nicht mal in Erwägung, dass Robin vielleicht unschuldig war. Dabei war er es Guy gewesen, der Robin geküsst und anschließend beleidigt hatte.

„Und dann das hier“, schimpfte seine Mutter und wies mit einer ausladenden Handgestik von den Stofffetzen am Boden hin zu Robins Haaren. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Wie du aussiehst! Wir werden morgen in aller Frühe den Barbier aufsuchen, denn SO kannst du nicht unter die Leute gehen!“ Sein Vater stimmte in das Gezeter mit ein und drohte mit Hausarrest, während Robin nur unentwegt leise vor sich hinmurmelte: „Ich habe damit wie ein Mädchen ausgesehen.“

 

* * * * *

 

Seither waren zwanzig Jahre vergangen. Guy beobachtete desinteressiert wie der Sheriff seine Vögel fütterte, die in viel zu engen Käfigen hockten. „Oh, schaut Gisborne. Wenn das kein gutes Omen ist.“ Er hielt ein totes Rotkehlchen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, welches er Guy zuwarf, der es ungelenk auffing. „Entsorgt das für mich.“

Guys Blick glitt auf den toten Vogel in seinen Händen hinab. Er betrachtete das rote Brustgefieder und musste unweigerlich an Robins purpurnes Wams denken, dass er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung getragen hatte. All die Jahre über war Guy darum bemüht gewesen, diese Erinnerung aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen, aber nun stand sie ihm so bildlich vor Augen, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Von dem Jungen von damals, war heute nicht mehr viel übrig. Die feinen Gesichtszüge und die zierliche Statur waren in den Jahren durch kantige Wangenknochen und breite Schultern ersetzt worden. Niemand könnte Robin heute noch mit einem Mädchen verwechseln, aber dennoch übte er auf Guy dieselbe unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft aus. Und dafür hasste er ihn umso mehr! In Guys Kopf hallten seine eigenen Worte von damals wieder: „Aber das Rotkehlchen ist immer noch der schönste Vogel.“

 

**THE END**

 

 


	2. Zwickmühle

Robin hielt den Bogen nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile gespannt und seine Arme begann leicht zu zittern. Die Pfeilspitze war auf Guys Brust gerichtet, während dessen Schwertschneide an seiner Kehle ruhte, bereit jeden Moment Robins Kopf von seinen Schultern zu trennen. Der einzige Grund, weswegen er noch nicht zugeschlagen hatte war der, dass Robins Pfeil unweigerlich nach vorne schnellen würde, sobald seine Gliedmaße erschlafften. Sie befanden sich also in einer Zwickmühle.

„Von mir aus können wir den ganzen Tag so verweilen“, knurrte Guy, obwohl auch seine Arme langsam schwer wurden.

„Ich würde gerne dasselbe behaupten, aber ich befürchte, dass ich die Sehne nicht mehr all zu lange halten kann. Ihr solltest lieber Euer Schwert senken und mich gehen lassen.“

„Damit Ihr mit den Steuergeldern entkommen könnt? Das hättet Ihr wohl gerne. Der Sheriff wird jeden Moment hier sein und dann geht es Euch an den Kragen, Hood.“

„Ja-a-a?“, brachte Robin gedehnt langsam hervor. Auf Grund der Anstrengung perlte ihm bereits Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das behauptest Ihr schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Aber wo ist er? Ich sehe ihn nirgendwo?“

„Er wird kommen.“

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie sich mit finsteren Blicken gegenseitig an. Robins Arme begannen zu schmerzen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns heute einfach auf ein Unentschieden einigen. Ihr verzichtet auf meine Gefangennahme und ich überlasse Euch die Steuergelder. Na, was sagt Ihr dazu? Auf drei nehmen wir unsere Waffen herunter, in Ordnung?“

Ein stummes Nicken war die einzige Antwort die Robin erhielt.

„Na gut, also: Eins..., zwei..., drei!“ Keiner von beiden bewegte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter. „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin von uns beiden schwer enttäuscht.“

Widerwillig zuckte Guys rechter Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Habt Ihr ernsthaft geglaubt, ich wäre so einfach zum Narren zu halten?“, brachte Guy voll Gehässigkeit hervor.

„Bisher war das nie ein Problem gewesen“, meinte Robin, während er sich zu einem überlegenden Lächeln zwang. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie lange er der Anspannung in seinen Armen noch standhalten konnte. Es sprach gegen die Grundregeln der Outlaws jemanden kaltblütig zu ermorden, aber wenn der Pfeil aus Versehen durch seine verschwitzen Finger glitt, wäre es dann tatsächlich Mord?

Auch seinem Gegenüber sah man deutlich die Anstrengung an. Guys Stirn bildete tiefe Furchen und seine Gliedmaße zuckten leicht, ebenso wie seine Augen. Auch ihm rann Schweiß von der Stirn, der über seine falkenartige Nase hinab auf seinen Mund tropfte. Unbewusst leckte er sich die salzige Feuchtigkeit von den Lippen. Es war eine flüchtige Bewegung, die Robin vermutlich entgangen wäre, wenn sie nicht so nah beieinander gestanden hätten. Wie in Hypnose verweilte Robins Blick auf Guys Lippen. Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Geist. Gewiss ein Produkt von Überanstrengung und Dehydration, aber so verrückt sein Plan auch erscheinen mochte, würde er vielleicht dazu führen, dass Guy freiwillig von ihm Abstand nahm, oder zumindest einen Sekundenbruchteil abgelegt war, so dass Robin entkommen konnte.

Trotz schmerzenden Muskelzuckungen grinste er auf einmal schelmisch. Ja, definitiv ein Zeichen von aufkeimendem Wahnsinns. Er zwinkerte Guy zu, der seinerseits nur irritiert die Nase rümpfte.

„Da dies vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit ist, möchte ich Euch sagen, dass ich Eure ausgesprochene Hartnäckigkeit, die schon fast an Halsstarrigkeit grenzt, immer bewundert habe.“

Guy Unterkiefer mahlte bedrohlich.

„Nein, wirklich. Jeder andere an Eurer Stelle hätte die Jagd nach mir vermutlich schon längst aufgeben, aber Ihr zeigt Durchhaltevermögen. Das gefällt mir. Ohne Euch wäre mein Leben vermutlich nur halb so interessant.“

„Spottet nur, solange Ihr noch könnt. Aber ich werde derjenige sein, der zuletzt lacht.“

„Das bezweifle ich. Das bezweifle ich sehr.“

„Was, glaubt Ihr ernsthaft Ihr könntet mir dieses Mal noch entkommen? Das Spiel ist aus, R-o-b-i-n H-o-o-d!“ So wie Guy seinen Namen angewidert in die Länge zog, konnte man meinen es handele sich um eine ansteckende Krankheit.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber eigentlich bezog sich meine Bemerkung auf die absurde Behauptung Ihr wäret zu einem Lachen fähig. Verzeiht mir, wenn ich da so meine Zweifel habe.“

Guy verzog keine Mine.

„Was ist los mit Euch? Ist das Feuer schon erloschen? Wo ist die Leidenschaft, die ich sonst von Euch gewohnt bin Gisborne?“, feixte Robin, trotz seiner misslichen Lage.

„Oh, wenn erst Mal der Sheriff und seine Wachen hier sind, dann werde ich Euch mit aller Leidenschaft in den Kerker werfen, in Eisen legen und einem ausgiebigen Verhör unterziehen.“

„Na seht Ihr, geht doch. Das ist der Gisborne den ich kenne. Sagt mir, zeigt Ihr ebenso viel Enthusiasmus im Schlafgemach, oder gilt Eure Leidenschaft alleine mir?“

Guy sah ihn konfus an, als hätte er die Frage nicht recht verstanden.

„Das muss Euch nicht peinlich sein. Ich verstehe schon, wahrscheinlich verausgabt Ihr Euch so sehr bei der Jagd nach mir, dass Ihr im Bett einfach keinen mehr hoch bekommt.“

„Nicht das es Euch etwas anginge, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage eine Frau zu beglücken“, zischte Guy, zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, der diese Verleumdung nicht so einfach hinnehmen konnte.  
„Tatsächlich? Beglücken? Bei Euren Vorlieben? Eisenketten und ausgiebige Verhöre sagtet Ihr?“

„Oh, diese sind alleine Euch vorbehalten“, entgegnete Guy, wobei er die Zähne fletschte.

„Ah, Ihr hegt also schmutzige Phantasien über mich. Ich würde gerne behaupten, dass mich Eure Worte überraschen, aber seien wir ehrlich miteinander: Ihr habt mir schließlich schon am Tag Eurer Verlobungsfeier enthüllt, dass Ihr in Eurer Hochzeitsnacht an mich denken werdet.“

„Unterstellt mir keine lasterhaften Gelüste, Ihr wisst genau was ich damit meinte.“

„Weiß ich das? Ihr scheint ziemlich besessen von mir zu sein. Liebt Ihr Marian überhaupt, oder seid Ihr nur an Ihr interessiert, weil sie einst meine Verlobte war?“

„Noch ein Wort Hood und mir entgleitet gegebenenfalls meine Schwerthand.“

„HA, dann sterben wir beide. Wie poetisch. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, eine Frau zu ehelichen die Ihr nicht begehrt, nur um mir im Gedanken nahe zu sein, halte ich für ein wenig überzogen. Ihr etwa nicht? Wenn Ihr mir nah sein wollt, könntet Ihr auch einfach nett fragen. Vielleicht würde ich mich sogar darauf einlassen. Ihr seht schließlich...“

Er unterzog Guy einem kritischen Blick.

„...recht passabel aus.“

Guys Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse: „Ihr seid krank.“

„Bin ich das? Nur weil ich wage es laut auszusprechen? Ihr seid es doch, der sich ausmalt wie es wäre, wenn ich mit gespreizten Beinen unter Euch läge“, säuselte Robin und fuhr sich betont langsam mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Seine Arme, die immer noch die Sehne des Bogens gespannt hielten, fühlten sich so schwer an wie Blei, was dazu führte das die Pfeilspitze leicht hin und her schwang. Mit rauchiger Stimme fuhr er fort: „In Ketten, um Gnade winselnd, während Ihr in mich...“

„HALTET DEN MUND! Ich will mir nicht Eure liederlichen Gedanken anhören. Alleine bei der Vorstellung läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken.“

Guys Hände, die das Schwert hielten, begannen bedrohlich zu zittern. Robin musste sich alle Mühe geben um seine Scharade aufrecht zu erhalten und nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Er hatte sich mit Hilfe seines Scharms schon aus weit aus prekären Lagen gewunden. Zugegeben, bisher hatte er seine Verführungskünste noch nie an einem Mann erprobt, aber wenn es Robin an einem nicht mangelte, dann war es Selbstbewusstsein.

„Oh, ich bin mir gewiss, dass Euch dabei ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft. Die Vorstellung wie ich unbekleidet unter Euch liege, um Gnade bettelnd, während Eure Hände mich an unzüchtigen Stellen berühren“, raunte Robin fast im Flüsterton und stellte amüsiert fest, wie sein Gegenüber bei diesen Worten schluckte.

„Wie eine Schlange versteht Ihr es einem die Worte im Mund zu verdrehen“, knurrte Guy.

„Na, was sagt Ihr?“ Anzüglich ließ Robin seinen Blick an seinem Gegenüber hinabgleiten. Nicht das er tatsächlich vor hatte mit Guy, oder irgendeinem anderen Mann jemals das Lager zu teilen. Er bevorzugte eindeutig die Rundungen einer Frau.

„Ich sage Ihr müsst wahnsinnig sein, so etwas überhaupt vorzuschlagen“, brummte Guy, aber er klang bei Weitem nicht so abgeneigt, wie er vielleicht beabsichtig hatte. Insbesondere deswegen nicht, weil sich eine sichtbare Wölbung in seiner Hose bemerkbar machte.

„HA! Eure Lenden sprechen aber eindeutig eine andere Sprache“, gackerte Robin erheitert.

Guys Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten und bestürzt blickte er für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu seiner Männlichkeit herab, als hätte diese ihn aufs Übelste hintergangen. Es war nicht viel Zeit, aber genug um sich zu ducken, seinen Bogen zu senken und nach dem Kästchen mit den Steuereinnahmen zu greifen.

Guy riss überrascht den Kopf hoch und wollte ihm unweigerlich nachhechten, doch er bekam Robin nicht mehr zu fassen. Mit einem Satz war dieser auf den Fenstersims gesprungen und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Schaut nicht so betroffen drein. Es wäre mit uns beiden niemals gut gegangen.“ Dann ergriff er lachend die Flucht und ließ einen fluchenden und zutiefst beschämten Guy of Gisborne zurück. Man hätte durchaus von einer gelungenen List sprechen können, wenn Robins kleiner Streich ihn nicht selber des nachts eingeholt hätte. Denn die Geister die er rief, wurde er nun nicht mehr los. Wie ein Schreckgespenst spukte ihm Guy durch den Kopf, als er im Camp auf seiner Koje lag, darum bemüht Schlaf zu finden. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass ihn der Gedanke anwiderte sich von dem Handlanger des Sheriffs berühren zu lassen und versuchte stattdessen an Marian zu denken. Doch an ihre Stelle rückte die Erinnerung an Guy. Ihre sanften Augen, wurden durch seinen durchbohrenden Blick ersetzt und ihre weichen Rundungen, durch seine breiten Schultern. Ein Verlangen keimte in Robin auf, dass nichts Gutes ahnen ließ.

THE END


End file.
